INTERNADO DE BLEYDERS
by yul12
Summary: EN UN INTERNADO NORMAL SUCEDE UNA LOCURA Y EL AMOR Y LA ESTUPIDES CASI QUE SE REPIRA


Internado de bleyders

En un internado retirado de las ciudades metido en los profundos bosques van miles de niños entre los 9 y los 18 años a entrenar para convertirse en los mejores bleyders como acaban de entrar de vacaciones hay nuevos niños bleyders inscritos

Aquí va mi historia tsubasa hazme los honores

Tsubasa: los personajes de la maravillosa serie beyblade no le pertenecen a la hermosa autora de este fic solo le pertenecen yul y zoe

Capitulo 1: noticia importante chicas en el internado

Ginkga: ola tsubasa

Tsubasa: ola ginkga como estas

Ginkga: bien y tu dime como la pasaste en las vacaciones

Tsubasa: fue un poco aburrido estar con mis padres pero fue bueno y además extrañaba estar aquí con mis amigos entrenando beyblade

Ginkga: yo también lo pase un poco aburrido con mi padre pero también me alegro de volver aquí con mis amigos

Tsubasa: porque no mejor nos apresuramos a ver con quien nos toco

Ginkga: está bien

Tsubasa fue el primero en llegar a los tableros busco hasta su nombre

Ginkga al ver que tsubasa guardaba silencio le pregunto: ¿tsubasa a ti con quien te toco?

Tsubasa: con un tal Ryutaro, yu y kenta y a ti

Ginkga: espera

Ginkga busco y busco su nombre cuando lo vio era el último de la lista

Ginkga: me toco con kyoya, un tal ryuga y un tal benkei me alegro por que me toca con nuevos pero a la vez me da tristeza por que en vez de tocarme contigo me toco con kyoya grrrrrrr que pereza en cambio a ti te toco con desconocidos

Tsubasa solo guardo silencio luego acompaño a ginkga hasta su habitación y luego se fue a la suya que quedaba cerca abrió la puerta y habían dos niños pequeños y uno misterioso y callado sentado en un rincón

Ese que está en ese rincón si que es raro da hasta miedo-dijo en susurro para sí mismo

Chico 1: ola tú debes de ser tsubasa me presento mi nombre es yu y el es mi amigo kenta

Tsubasa: gracias mucho gusto tsubasa y quien es ese

Yu: el es Ryutaro es muy raro cierto

Ryutaro: a quien le dices raro enano tonto

Tsubasa: ya me presente adiós mejor me voy a dormir un rato el viaje fue largo

Yu: oye si que eres flojo si apenas son la 1:00 pm y tu ya te vas a dormir y además acabaste de llegar

Tsubasa: no es que sea flojo es que madrugue mucho y tengo un poco de sueño

Kenta: ya déjalo yu mejor acompáñame a la cafetería

Yu: está bien kenta

Los dos niños salieron de la habitación tsubasa se durmió y Ryutaro también

Parlante: todos los estudiantes de la WBBA presentarse por favor en el auditorio información importante

Todos los estudiantes acudieron al auditorio

Director: escriban todos sus nombres en los papeles que les están entregando luego entréguenlo

Todos escribieron su nombre y lo entregaron

Director: esos papeles son para ver en qué cuarto y con qué compañeros se quedan estas dos hermosas chicas por un mes cada mes ellas rotaran de cuarto esto durara solo por este año esto es solo un experimento para ver si las chicas pueden con los entrenamientos bey que aquí se ejercen para comenzar a recibir niñas en el internado

Todos los estudiantes cruzaban los dedos para que les tocaran con las dos hermosas chicas

Director: chicas podrían hacer el favor de presentarse y sacar el papel para ver con quien les toca este mes

Chica 1: mucho gusto me llamo yul y me toco con kyoya tategami, ryuga, benkei hanawa y ginkga hagane

Chica 2: mucho gusto me llamo zoe y me toco con tsubasa otori, yu tendo, kenta yumiya y Ryutaro

Director: bueno ya dicha esta información vuelva cada uno a sus actividades y ustedes chicas a desempacar a sus habitaciones

Todos volvieron a sus actividades luego cayó la noche y todos se acostaron a dormir menos en dos habitaciones

Yu: es un placer conocerte me doy cuenta que eres muy agradable podemos ser amigos

Zoe: si tu también me agradas seamos amigos por lo que veo tus amigos no son muy agradables

Yu: con el tiempo te acostumbraras apagaron las luces y se fueron a dormir

Mientras en la otra habitación

Yul: Si mucho gusto en conoceros a todos

Kyoya y benkei se encontraban dormidos a sí que ella solo hablaba con ryuga y ginkga

Ryuga: el placer es mío oye chiquita quieres ser mi novia

Yul: pero si apenas te acabo de conocer eres un pesado sabes que me caes mal

Ginkga como era tímido no le iba a decir de una vez que le gustaba así que decidió esperar

Ginkga: ryuga no la presiones tanto no ves que acaba de llegar es la verdad eres un pesado

Ryuga: ay no pues que haremos el niño tímido decidió hablar o me vas a decir que no te gusta no la vez que es hermosa

Hasta la próxima actualización agradezco a todos lo que leyeron este fic tsubasa lindo hazme los honores

Tsubasa: recuerden tomatazos review mejora para el fic van para la autora

Yo: graxxxx tsubasa te quiero


End file.
